warriorprincessfandomcom-20200215-history
Return of the Valkyrie
Synopsis ONE YEAR LATER Lots of burly guys tromp through the bog. One of them is called "Lord Eric" and he has red hair. Beowulf is with them. They come before a wall of flames. Beowulf tells Eric to forget it, that only Gabrielle's soulmate can pass through the flames. Beowulf extends a very burned hand to show what happens to those who try to pass through the flames. Suddenly Grinhilda Monster appears, attacking all the men. They fight. Beowulf says call your men off, but Eric jumps into the fire, hoping to get through. Instead he special-effects fries to a crisp. Beowulf calls all the men off who aren't dead, and they go to the ship. He tells his young friend Wiglaf that they are going to Denmark to get help from Hrothgar. He promises Gabrielle he will return. Beowulf and Wiglaf go to Denmark, where everyone is celebrating. Beowulf learns that Hrothgar is marrying Wealthea. Wealthea comes riding in on a cow. Beowulf sees the woman, and says it is Xena. He calls to her, but Xena doesn't answer. Beowulf tells Wiglaf he was sure there was no way she could have survived. Hrothgar and Wealthea/Xena go before a minister. When Hrothgar puts a ring on Wealthea/Xena, she has some niggling little memory flashbacks. She looks distressed, but continues with her part of the ceremony. She has the same problem when she gives Hrothgar a ring. Beowulf realizes the ring has done something to Xena. Wealthea/Xena looks really distressed, but gets her "I do's" out and then, after looking distressed some more, pronounces herself the luckiest woman in Denmark. Hrothgar says yep, and goes and kills the cow. The Valkyries carry away the dead men from the site of the flame. They don't understand why men risk their lives for Gabrielle. Waltraute calls Xena a bitch and says she is glad she is dead. Hrothgar's sister tells him he shouldn't have married Wealthea/Xena, because she overheard Beowulf and Wiglaf talking. Hrothgar doesn't listen. He goes to Xena. He is ready to bed her. Xena says that shouldn't happen until the moon reaches some specific point in the sky. Hrothgar says he pulled Xena from the icy waters and saved her, and he's waited a long time for her. He begins to ravage her. Beowulf interrupts. He asks Xena if they haven't met before, but Xena doesn't know him. The sister seeks out Beowulf and asks to hear his story. Xena combs her hair. She looks beat and very submissive. When the door knocks, she says come in, my lord. A guy in a mask comes in. Xena thinks it is Hrothgar playing some kinky game. However, it is Beowulf. He tells Xena she is in danger, especially if Odin finds her alive. Just then a raven lights on the window, and Beowulf says Odin knows now. Xena tosses Beowulf away, he lands on the bed. He says Xena has to help him save Gabrielle. About that time the sister and Hrothgar enter. Sis says, hey, see, she likes this guy, Beowulf, your old friend. Sis calls the guards and they get Xena and Beowulf. Hrothgar slaps Beowulf. He tells Xena he would have loved her until the end of his lifetime, but now he guesses it'll be a really short time. Sis tells the guards to haul the two to the dungeon. Xena asks Beowulf why he doesn't tell the truth to Hrothgar. Beowulf says he needs Xena. Beowulf fights off his captors. As he would have been stabbed, Xena's instincts kick in and she knocks the guy down. Xena is on the floor. Beowulf holds out his hand for Xena. Xena sees Gabrielle instead. "I'm lost without you, Xena," Gabrielle says. Xena takes Beowulf's hand and they run. They are on a boat. Xena goes below. The men all stop, staring at the legendary Warrior Princess. Beowulf comes and takes her aside. She tells him she is uneasy. She was betrothed for life and condemned to death in the same day. Beowulf tries to remind Xena who she is. She doesn't believe him. Beowulf swings a sword at Xena and she stops it with her hands. He says her memories are inside her. Valkyries spar. Odin walks in and tells them Xena is a live. He says she and Beowulf are going for the ring. Xena stands on the shore. She has minor visions of Gabrielle. Beowulf sets up camp. Wiglaf offers Xena a drink of water, but another man interrupts and the two begin fighting. Xena cries out for them to stop, they shouldn't fight. Wiglaf says that is what they do. Beowulf tells Xena it is the Viking way and has been ever since Xena taught Odin about violence and bloodlust. In the distance, the Valkyries ride toward them. "They know who are you are and they want you dead," Beowulf says. The Valkyries ride in. The men all draw their swords. Xena tells Beowulf to tell the men to drop their weapons, she doesn't want blood shed. Xena goes to the Valkyries. Waltraute attacks Xena, who dodges and avoids the blows. Odin watches. He rides on shore. The men all drop down to their knees. He goes up to Xena. He realizes after some conversation that Xena doesn't know who he is. He sends the Valkyries away. "Leave these noble warriors to their mission," he says. Odin and Waltraute talk. He says since Xena has no memory, she has no motivations, and doesn't remember she's a godslayer. When she has retrieved the ring from Gabrielle, he'll just take it from her, he says. Odin tells Waltraute that he doesn't love anybody, and with the ring, he will fear nothing. Odin tells Waltraute to make sure nothing gets in Xena's way as she goes toward the fire, not even Grinhilda Monster. Xena looks at her wedding ring. She drops it on the ground. Gabrielle comes to Xena in a vision. "I am the truth of who you are. Our souls are united, Xena," Gabrielle says. Beowulf hears Xena making distressed sounds and goes to her. Xena says, this Gabrielle truly loved Xena. Beowulf gives Xena back her chakram. He says she'll know what to do with it when the time comes. They reach the ring of fire. Xena sees Gabrielle, laying all covered up with vines and stuff. Beowulf says Brunhilda's flame will recognize Xena as Gabrielle's soulmate and let her through the flames. Xena goes to the flames. The flames take face and tells Xena that the love in her burns stronger than any flame, and that Xena and Gabrielle belong together. Waltraute interrupts the flame and attacks Xena. They fight. Beowulf fights other Valkyries. Wiglaf throws Xena a sword. He gets stabbed. Xena gets mad. She fights off Waltraute, and finally kicks her into the circle of flame. Another special-effects fry-fest. Beowulf tells Xena to go through the flames. Just then, Grinhilda Monster stabs Beowulf. Xena hesitates, Beowulf says, go! Xena dives through the flames. She goes to Gabrielle. She uses the chakram to cut away the vines surrounding Gabrielle. Xena kisses Gabrielle. As their lips touch, a montage of friendship memories flashes through Xena's mind. Gabrielle wakes up. Magically, Xena is back in her old warrior outfit and Gabrielle is clad in Amazon war clothes (I think) and she has really long hair. They hug. Xena says a lot of stuff about losing her memory but feeling Gabrielle's presence, and Gabrielle says she knew Xena would come for her. Grinhilda monster, outside the flame, tosses Beowulf away. Brunhilda tells Xena to get the ring. Xena picks it up. Gabrielle asks Xena not to put the ring on again. Xena says no, she won't do that. The ring sucks up the flame. Xena says she put the evil into the ring. Xena goes after Grinhilda Monster. They go into a cave. Grinhilda Monster gets Xena and raises her up to face level. Xena asks Grinhilda Monster to look into her heart and forgive Xena for what she did. The ring glows. Xena screams. Outside, Gabrielle sits with Beowulf. There is a big fire and an explosion. "Xena!" Gabrielle says. Xena comes out of the cave, with the ring in her hand. Grinhilda, human now, comes out of the cave, too. Xena tells Beowulf that she will be indebted to him for a long time. Two horses appear. Gabrielle hugs Beowulf. Gabrielle thanks Brunhilda for keeping her safe. Xena gets on one horse, Grinhilda on the other. Gabrielle climbs up behind Xena on the horse. They ride off on the flying horses. Beowulf goes to Wiglaf, who lives, and tells him not to say a word. Xena, Gabrielle and Grinhilda go to Valhalla. Xena tells Odin she has brought Grinhilda back. Grinhilda asks to lead the Valkyries again, to give them honor like before Xena first came and corrupted them. Odin says he'll think about it. Xena says, don't think long. Odin says, okay, welcome back Grinhilda. Odin and Grinhilda hug. Xena tells Gabrielle she is very ashamed of what she did, and one memory still troubles her. Xena dives in the water. She swims up the Rheinmaidens, who are not at all happy to see her. Xena apologizes to them, and gives them back the ring. The maiden who loved Xena asks, "What magic was this that made you give up the power of the Rheingold?" Xena looks at Gabrielle, who is standing on the shore. "It wasn't magic," she says. Memorable quotes Cast * Lucy Lawless as Xena * Reneé O'Connor as Gabrielle * Dean O'Gorman as Wiglaf * Brittney Powell as Brunhilda * Roger Morrissey as Monster Grinhilda * Renato Bartolomei as Beowulf * Alexander Petersons as Odin * Victoria Hill as Waltraute * Luanne Gordon as Grinhilda * John Leigh as Hrothgar Background information and notes Continuity and mistakes * Xena was able to tell that the monster she killed last episode wasn't Grinhilda because it still had all its fingers and she chopped one of Grinhilda's off. But when Grinhilda clutches Xena to squeeze her, she seems to have all her fingers. Disclaimer * Any Similarity Between Our Story and The Classic Childrens Fairy Tale Is Purely Coincidental.